Bad Day?
by Chunzi
Summary: Which is more frustrating, tons of paperwork? Dealing with an annoying Guardian? Or always thinking about the person you love 24/7? Maybe together. SHOUNEN-AI  Little fluff at the end


**Disclaimer:**

_**Chunzi: Will I become popular if I say I do own?**_

_**Hibari: Fortunately, not.**_

_**Chunzi: Hey, that hurt... ;_;**_

* * *

**_Chunzi: I WON 2nd place in the competition! _**

**_*Crowds Cheer*_**

**_Chunzi: First off, I like to thank .o. Another.o., and I like to thank Hazuki for reviewing my story, "The Reason"._**

_**Tsuna: Is this some sort of award winning show?**_

_**Chunzi: Just read the paper I gave you.**_

_**Tsuna: We also like to thank doremishine itsuko, Atsuko-san, Ichou-chan, Kichou, ezcap1st, DarkRoadHina, Chromex3... The name list is too long Chunz...-_-'**_

_**Chunzi: Thank you too Yuki-chan99, akuro, Dremagon, Silmeria, XShagayaku & TakeshiYamamoto2980, for all your support! As well as everyone who read my stories, it means a lot to me!^_^**_

_**Hibari: Stop talking and let them read the story already.**_

_**Chunzi: ...=_=**_

* * *

_**Bad Day?**_

The early morning of Namimori is always peaceful. After the morning mist passes, the wind blows gently, giving off a cool breeze.

A certain raven haired teen was already up by 5.30 a.m., and was heading towards Namimori Middle School. He was in for a busy day, since there were going to be a few teachers absent. They all had to be away to attend an important meeting with other teachers from various school. They won't be present until the next day. Teacher's absentees also mean more paperwork and more trouble cause in classes. Not to mention that he still had another meeting with Akiyoma sensei, another principal from a school.

_Classes 1A, 1C, 2A and 2B. I need to arrange teachers to sit in on them._ Hibari increased his pace as he thought about all the things he had to do.

But when class 2A crossed his mind, he was reminded of Tsuna. He stopped in his tracks.

…

_Ack! What am I doing! Stop thinking about him, it's a very busy day today. I don't have time for this._ Hibari walked off again, trying to push the thought of the boy aside.

* * *

Hibari sat on his chair, staring at the mount of paperwork that was set on his desk. He let out a distressful sigh, he wondered if there was any way to dispose of all these papers.

…_.. Probably not…_

He reluctantly picked up his pen and started to sign the papers. Though, he wasn't focused on his work as usual. After doing about half the stack of paperwork, he found himself twirling his pen. One person only comes to his mind.

_Tsunayoshi…_

"…"

_Wait, what am I doing!_

He shook his head trying to shake off the thought of the brunette. But the more he wanted to stop thinking about him, images of Tsuna flashed through his mind. He started staring off into space.

"Hibari, Hibari!"

He snapped out of his trance and looked out the window; Hibird was pecking on the window, wanting to enter. Hibari slid open the window and the bird flew in swiftly. The raven haired teen then walked back to his desk and sat on his chair. He picked up his pen again and tried to focus on his work.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird perched onto Hibari's hair. It rested comfortably on top.

Hibari continued filling out papers.

"Herbivore, herbivore!"

…

"Tsuna, Tsuna!"

_**CRACK!**_

The yellow bird flew off his hair when it heard the pen broke in Hibari's hand. Hibari grunted before he stared at the bird which was now on his desk.

"Namimori, Namimori!" It chirped.

_When did it learned to speak of Tsunayoshi's name?_ Sighing, the teen pulled out a drawer from his desk and took out a new black ballpoint pen. He threw the broken one into the trash bin.

_Okay, focus… Finish these paperwork before the meeting with Akiyoma sensei._ Hibari breathed, then started working normally again.

"Sensei, sensei!"

"…"

"Hibari, Hibari!"

"…"

"Tsuna, Tsuna!"

_**CRACK!**_

There goes another pen. Hibari glared down at Hibird but it looked at him innocently. He felt a nerve twitched.

_I swear, if it mentions his name again then I'll bite this bird to death._ He got out another pen and continued to concentrate on his work.

* * *

Soon the school bell had rung, signalling that school had begun. A knock on the door was heard and it opened to reveal Kusakabe.

The man bowed respectfully at Hibari before informing him, "Kyo-san, your meeting with Akiyoma sensei was cancelled. It seemed that he had other urgent matters to attend to."

Hibari growled menacingly which made the man shivered. He then dum- GAVE Kusakabe the paperwork that were already done. Kusakabe looked at Hibari's stressful face as he continued filling out the papers that was left.

"Umm Kyo-san," Kusakabe studied the chairman's face. "If I may ask…"

Hibari nodded for him to continue.

"Were you thinking about Tsunayoshi-san, sir?" Hibari paused for a while, he started writing again, not giving an answer. "Hahaha, I knew you were thinking about him Kyo-san."

…

Kusakabe smiled. It was really rare seeing his chairman having a softer side for someone. He continued on, "Did you know his first love was Kyoko Sasagawa sir?"

_**CRACK!**_

**Twitch Twitch Twitch.**

"Kusakabe…" Warning! Warning! Chairman is now enraged.

Hibari's face darkened, crushing on what's left of the pen. Kusakabe sensed danger and immediately left the room, carrying the piles of paperwork along with him. Hibari sighed, _when did Kusakabe became so nosy?_

* * *

It was already in the afternoon and Hibari had finally finished all his work. The school bell had rung as well, it was after school. He slumped back in his chair, he felt exhausted doing nothing but paperwork the whole day. At least Hibird gave him some company. A knock on the door was suddenly heard.

"Come-" Before Hibari could finish, the door was slammed open and an annoying shout filled the room.

"EXTREMEEEE!"

Hibari glared with annoyance at the teen that was now standing in front of his desk, but he wasn't affected by the death glare at all, he kept ginning.

"Hibari-san! This is EXTREMELY important!" The boxer shouted loudly. Hibari could feel his eardrums about to burst. "I just came back from competing in the nationals and I had ten EXTREME consecutive wins!"

"What's your point herbivore? If you just came here to tell me this than I'll bite you to death." The cloud guardian growled fiercely from his seat.

"I can't find Master Pao Pao anywhere! I have to tell him my success to the EXTREME!" Ryohei fisted the air.

"I'll ask Kusakabe later, now leave." Hibari placed a palm on his forehead.

"Oh? Hibari-san, you look EXTREMELY tired!" Ryohei grinned.

"LEAVE." The raven haired teen scowled, raising his voice slightly. The boxer laughed loudly before leaving the room. Hibari sighed as he slouched back in his seat again. Hibird stared at him questioningly. Silence filled the room once more.

_Finally… Peace and quiet… I'll just take a nap and-_

_**SLAM!**_

"Hibari-san! I almost forgot to ask you another EXTREME question!" Ryohei's voice ringed through the raven haired teen's mind, giving him a headache.

"What!" Hibari growled once more. _Does this herbivore have a death wish or something? My patience with him is already limiting._

"When I wasn't around for a week, did anything happen to Kyoko! Was she bullied? If she was I'll beat the living daylights out of that person to the EXTREME!"

…

"GET… OUT…" His face lowered to his desk and darkens. A dark purple aura started seeping out of Hibari. Ryohei was clueless to what's going on with the chairman, but he left nonetheless. Shouting his "Extreme's" once more. Hibari already has about enough of this. Frustration continued building up.

* * *

Tsuna walked through the empty hall. He hasn't gone back home yet, he was walking to one place in particular. The Reception Room.

… No, it isn't a joke. There's no punch line.

As the days go by when Tsuna was with Hibari, he felt a little braver than he always was. It was probably because he's used to Hibari's attitude. Well, a little. The brunette was still scared of his death glares and threats, but he guessed it was one small step to getting used to him. He looked down at his feet and continued walking onwards.

"SAWADA!"

Tsuna jumped. _That voice!_

"Onii-san?" A surprised Tsuna fixed his gaze from his feet to the grinning boxer in front of him. "It is you Onii-san! I haven't seen you for some time." Tsuna smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while either Sawada! You must have missed me to the EXTREME!" Ryohei laughed loudly. Tsuna sweatdropped. "Ya' going to see Hibari-san?"

"E-Eh?" _How did he know?_

"I just left the Reception Room; Hibari-san seemed EXTREMELY exhausted!" Ryohei said.

"Exhausted?"

"Yeah! And when I asked that guy about Kyoko, some EXTREMELY weird purple fog started surrounding him!"

… Tsuna smiled wryly at his very clueless Sun Guardian. The boy kinda figured out what actually happened. They both bid each other goodbyes and parted from the hall. The small boy walked onwards to the Reception Room. He made tapping sounds when he walked, it echoed in the empty hallway. He continued walking until he came to a hauled at the door of his destination.

Tsuna hesitated a bit, but he then gently knocked on the door twice. Just after the second sound of his knocked, a loud slam was heard from inside. Tsuna flinched.

"I don't care who you are! Leave at once before I bite you to death herbivore!" A loud angry voice shouted through the door.

Tsuna immediately apologized, trying to raise his voice so that the other person could hear him in the other end, "I-I'm sorry Hibari-san! I d-didn't mean to make you mad, I'll just leave then-"

Almost immediately, sounds of a chair being pushed back forcefully were heard. After that, he could hear Hibari stomping his way towards the door. The door was pulled open quickly, a frustrated Cloud Guardian appeared before Tsuna, dark shadows loomed over the tall boy.

"HIIIEEE! Hibari-san! I-I'm sorry I interrupted you, I'll just g-go…" Tsuna shrunk at the sight of the dark figure.

The raven haired teen pulled the boy's collar and dragged him in. Tsuna was scared stiff, also struggling to loosen Hibari's death grip. Hibird watched the Cloud Guardian locked the door behind them; he proceeded walking to his desk, still dragging the poor boy.

Hibari slumped on his chair. His left hand clenched and his head rested on it, an elbow on the armchair. While his right hand was ever so busily hugged around the brunette's waist. Tsuna blushed as he sat on the tall boy's lap.

"U-Um, Hibari-san?" Tsuna blushed redder.

"Shut up herbivore. I'm in a bad mood right now." Hibari replied feeling irritated.

Tsuna immediately shut his mouth. He stayed silent for a while and glanced up at his Cloud Guardian. His eyes were closed. Hibari's face showed all signs of stress, it made Tsuna worry.

_He really does look tired like Onii-san said. I wonder, how long has he been working?_ Tsuna continued staring at Hibari.

…

The small boy shifted a bit from his sitting position and sat up straight. The taller boy felt his constant shifting around. He opened his eyes only to see Tsuna's face inches away from him. That surprised him but before he could ask what the small brunette was doing; Tsuna gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for all your hard work Hibari-san." Tsuna smiled, still blushing.

Hibari stared wide eyed at him. His eyes then soften; he blushed a little as well.

"Hibari, Tsuna! Hibari, Tsuna!" Hibird flew on top of Tsuna and landed on his messy brown hair. He giggled and petted the small yellow bird on top of his head.

The sight was really adorable. Hibari chuckled and smiled lovingly at Tsuna. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

**_Chunzi: Ryohei's "Extreme's" just cracked me up! I don't mind him replacing my brother!xD_**

**_Tsuna: Onii-san is always hyper. :)_**

**_Ryohei: EXTREEEME!_**

**_Chunzi: MAU~xD_**

**_WHACKS!_**

**_Chunzi: Oooww... T_T_**

**_Hibari: Stop giving more paperwork for me to do in the stories, or I'll bite you to death._**

**_Chunzi: You've been whacking my head from the start anyways, what's the differents?_**

**_Hibari: Oh really? *smirks* (pulls out tonfas)_**

**_Chunzi: I was k-kidding! Umm... Wait, I-I... LOOK! A FLYING MUSHROOM!_**

**_Tsuna: Flying... mushroom?=_=_**

**_Hibari: Heh, who would be stupid enough to belie-_**

**_Ryohei: FLYING MUSHROOM! That is EXTREEEME! Where is it?_**

**_Tsuna: O-Onii-san... He ran away..._**

**_Hibari: ..._**

**_Chunzi: I take it back, I'd rather stick with my computer hacking little brother...-_-_**


End file.
